Halfreploid: Preludio de una Nueva Vida
by Carscard
Summary: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Piensen en este fic como un futuro alterno de Mega Man X. [PG-13] Por las groserias censuradas. Por favor leanlo y sonrían. ^O^
1. Salvando Reploids

Capítulo 1: Salvando Reploids 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Originalmente pensaba en empezar a escribir este fic hasta que terminar Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos o Doble Invasión pero, debido a mis traducciones de otros autores, se me ha presionado para adelantar al presente.

Este fic está completamente planeado en 9 diferentes capítulos. Está pensado como si fuese un anime, con peleas y esas cosas y un toque de humor. Puede que les parezca un poco diferente al estilo original Mega Man X pero aún así conserva algunos datos. Aunque ignora la parte en que Zero se mete a hibernación, parte del concepto móvil de Mega Man Zero es manejado.

Los personajes de Mega Man X son de la Capcom y todos los demás son míos.

HALFREPLOID: PRELUDIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Capítulo 1: Salvando Reploids

-Después de las cruentas batallas durante las guerras entre Reploids, los Maverick Hunters resultaron vencedores. La gente estubo felíz ante la completa exterminación de los rebeldes pero no tardó en formularse otra pregunta: ¿acaso no se corre peligro de que los reploids restantes puedan ponerse contra nosotros? El pánico cundió entre la población y el gobierno comenzó a exterminarlos. Debido a su arraigada lealtad hacia los humanos, huyeron y se escondieron ayudados por un misterioso lider. Se cree que pudiera ser uno de los desaparecidos Dr. Cain, X o Zero mas nada nos permite pensarlo con certeza. Pasaron varios años antes de que la gente recobrara la confianza en ellos y dejaran la terrible búsqueda. Desafortunadamente, aún ahora, hay grupos de terroristas y extremistas que dedican sus vidas a la eliminación de dicha raza robot. Por tal motivo quedan muy pocos en la actualidad y todos están ocultos... ¡Preste atención, Sr. Jacobs!- Reprendió la joven maestra dando una fuerte palmada en el pupitre de un joven que volteaba hacia la ventana.

-¡Sí, Srita. Cole!- Respondió éste espantado y prestando completa atención otra vez a la clase.

-¡Sé perfectamente que a muchos no les interesa la historia!- Exclamó con tono severo la Srita. Denise Cole. Ella era una joven y elegante maestra de cabellera negra y ondulada, ojos como la obsidiana y piel obscura y suave como el chocolate. Normalmente siempre esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa e inspiraba un aire de confianza pero, si algo la sacaba de quisio, sin lugar a dudas era que alguien se distrajera en la clase. -Pero recuerden una cosa: debemos estudiar la historia. Si no lo hacemos corremos el peligro de cometer los mismos errores.

Al poco rato, Robert Jacobs -el regañado a quien conocían simplemente como Rob- caminaba al lado de su amigo Francisco (Pancho) López García. Éste último era moreno, de cabellos castaños, usaba lentes y siempre portaba su bata de laboratorio. Rob era de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color y tez clara, usualmente con apariencia muy alegre y sociable, además de ser un gran atleta.

-¡Así que te distrajiste en la clase de Historia!- Dijo Pancho. -¡No creo que haya sido prudente!

-¡No fue mi intención!- Respondió llevándose las manos a la nuca. -¡No comprendo que tanto alboroto por algo que pasó recientemente! ¡Aún recuerdo eso! Supongo que tú también.

-Ciertamente tienes razón. Eramos unos niños pequeños cuando la desaparición de X, Zero y, posteriormente, del Dr. Cain. Poco después sucedió la exterminación masiva.

-Sí. Y la gente tardó en comprender que los reploids actuaban así por culpa nuestra, por ser humanos. Ahora se cree que pensar en 20 de ellos es demasiado.

-¡Cierto, cierto! A propósito, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-A casa de Z. X., ¿no recuerdas que acordamos eso ayer?

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Al parecer sí se me olvidó! ¡¡APRESUREMOS EL PASO!!- Exclamó el joven López mientras empezaba a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame!

Rob y Pancho cursaban el segundo año de la preparatoria, aunque no juntos por estar enfocados a algo diferente. Mientras el primero se orientaba hacia aspectos más humanos e inclinados a los deportes, el segundo estaba involucrado en experimentos bioquímicos siendo un genio.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, que ellos mismos no podían precisar, hicieron amistad con Z. X. Cain, un estudiante de primer año de secundaria. Se habían conocido por casualidad al principios del curso en la parte en que se comunicaban la prepa con la secundaria, ya que estaban en el mismo edificio.

Z. X. era muy agradable de trato y de un intelecto muy desarrollado pero era distraido y distante, como si no estubiese presente. Eso le ocasionaba muchos problemas para relacionarse con la gente y sus únicas amistades eran ellos dos. Debido a esto, decidieron ayudarle a adaptarse a la vida con mayor facilidad y no tardaron en presentarse en frente de la casa de los Cain.

Por fuera, la casa se veía lugubre por la apatía de sus moradores al conservar el color del concreto y emplaste. La puerta de metal era de un negro carcomido y tenía muchas cerraduras. El nombre de la familia y el número de la casa estaban en un viejo y despostillado letrero de madera que no tardaba en caer.

Tocaron la puerta y no tardó en abrir un señor de aproximadamente 40 años de edad de cabello entrecano y mirar celeste. Al verlos les sonrió.

-¡Buenas tardes! Supongo que vienen a ver a mi hijo.- Saludó el Sr. D. Cain.

Ambos asintieron mientras lo saludaban. Pasaron y se encontraron a su amigo sentado ante el televisor de la sala. Aquel adolescente de cabellera larga se levantó para recibirlos. Sus cabellos eran de un color de la frontera del rubio con el castaño claro y sus vivos y enigmáticos ojos eran verdeazules. Parecía ser el producto de una combinación de carácteres opuestos.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo les ha ido?!- Dijo sonriendo efusivamente.

-¡Bien, si ser espantado por la Srita. Cole se considera bueno!- Respondió en son de broma Rob, ocasionando que su joven amigo se confundiera y comenzara a parpadear. -¡Olvida eso, ¿sí?! Lo que nos interesa en este momento es hacerte más sociable.

-Creí que ya lo era.

-Pero te encierras en tu propio mundo.- Añadió Pancho moviéndose los lentes.

-No comprendo.

-Por lo pronto sólo queremos que vengas a pasear con nosotros.- Sugirió el atleta. -Creemos que a eso no te negarás.

-Está bien...

El rubio/castaño estaba por ir por sus cosas cuando un sonido de la TV les llamó la atención.

-¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡Después de tanto tiempo...!!- Comenzó a decir una especie de guerrillero. -¡¡...Hemos capturado a los últimos de estos endemoniados seres!!- En pantalla aparecieron varios reploids asidos a una gran pared. El acercamiento los recorrió lentamente mientras el captor seguía explicando. -¡Mañana, al despuntar el alba, los ejecutaremos y nos libraremos de una vez por todas de estos seres malignos!

La transmisión terminó. Aquel grupo había interrumpido la señal para dar ese alarmante anuncio. Aquello llamó la atención de los 3 jovenes y del Sr. Cain, quien no tardó en acercarse a la sala para ver mejor.

-¡Por el fondo de esas imagenes, creo que se encuentran en una base militar abandonada a varias horas de camino de aquí!- Reflexionó el genio.

-¡Ojalá hubiera una forma de salvarlos!- Se exaltó Rob.

Poco después...

-¡Esto no es lo que tenía en mente!

Para sorpresa de Rob y Pancho, iban a gran velocidad por la autopista. Ambos acompañaban a Z. X. y a D. Cain respectivamente en unas hoverbikes que no tenían idea de donde pudieron haberlas conseguido. Rápidamente la imagen de tímido e indefenso que siempre había reflejado su joven amigo se esfumó con el sereno de la noche que se aproximaba.

Ellos no comprendían en qué manera iban a ayudar a los cautivos pero, al jusgar por la determinación de su amigo y su querido padre, ya había una ruta trazada.

Ya avanzada la noche se encontraron en frente de la base, que encontraron vigilada. Ocultaron sus vehículos y treparon con increible destreza el muro, sobre todo Z. X. que parecía hacerlo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Lo siguieron, ya que él parecía estar guiándolos. Avanzaba con cautela y gran velocidad al mismo tiempo, mientras su progenitor cuidaba la espalda a los jovenes. Casi no se dirigían la palabra durante el proceso porque sabían perfectamente que podrían ser descubiertos y sería letal. Cuando requerían comunicarse lo hacían por medio de señas o murmurando lo más bajo que se les fuera posible.

No tardaron en entrar a un ducto de aire que hacia contacto con el exterior y que, distraidamente, había descuidado momentaneamente uno de los captores vigias. Se fueron internando hasta que se toparon con una especie de cuarto de servicio, donde terminaba la ruta que habían encontrado.

Descendieron por ahí con cuidado. Z. X. entreabrió ligeramente la puerta y checó que nadie pasaba por aquel pasillo. Luego la cerró otra vez y murmuró hacia sus compañeros.

-Todo parece indicar que tendremos que exponernos a ser descubiertos.- Ese comentario sorprendió a sus dos amigos, quienes se miraron confundidos. -Debemos salir y dirigirnos a la parte central de esta cosa y seguramente nos hallaran.- Volteó hacia su padre. -Drain Cain, te encargo que los protejas.- Retornó a mirar a Rob y a Pancho. -Agarren aquello que crean que pueda servirles en defensa propia.

No comprendían del todo lo que pasaba pero optaron por hacer una rápida selección de su "armamento": Rob escogió las tijeras de podar y varios desarmadores a manera de cuchillos arrojadizos; Pancho, por su cuenta, tomó un machete oxidado, pensando en provocar tétanos, y un balde de metal.

-¡¿Un balde?!

-¡Hey! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ¡No te importa si prefiero uno como para mi protección!

-Bueno, es sólo que no entiendo cómo piensas utilizarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaban listos, el castaño/rubio se paró frente a la puerta otra vez, suspiró levemente y volvió a checar el pasillo, saliendo rápidamente después que notó que los transeuntes dieron vuelta en la esquina.

No caminaron mucho antes de ser descubiertos en un cruce de caminos.

-¡Intrusos!- Exclamó uno de los guardias, llevándose una radio a la boca. -¡Alerta! ¡Hay intrusos en la base!

En ese instante luces parpadeantes de un brillante color rojo comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, acompañadas de una insistente voz de alarma "INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS". Numerosos guardias comenzaron a llegar donde estaban.

Z. X. no tardó en lanzarse al ataque, tumbando a sus enemigos al suelo y desarmándolos a gran velocidad, esquivando sus fieros ataque físicos y de sus armas de fuego. De esta manera comenzó a abrirles paso por los pasillos siempre avanzando hacia la parte central de la base, donde sabían que estaban los prisioneros.

Como pudieron lograron ocultarse en otra habitación vacía. Una que parecía ser una especie de cuarto de revelado, por lo que había una iluminación rojiza y un fuerte olor a químicos.

-¡Tendré que distraerlos!- Comentó el más joven. -Drain Cain.

-¿Sí?- Respondió su "progenitor" como si su hijo fuese su superior.

-¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

-Sí.

Con eso, Z. X. salió del lugar y no tardó en ser atacado por los guardias. El joven Jacobs se dio cuenta que López García se puso unos guantes que alguien había olvidado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡Por nada, compa!- Dijo sonriendo.

Rob no sabía mucho de los latinos pero algo sí sabía es que las veces que Pancho usaba la palabra 'compa' era porque algo se traía entre manos.

Poco después salieron de su escondite y siguieron su ruta hacia el centro del lugar dirigidos ahora por el atento D. Cain. Desgraciadamente fueron reencontrados en otra intercepción.

Indiscutiblemente, esta vez tenían que pelear. El hombre de 40 años comenzó a luchar como un auténtico oso pero siempre a la defensiva, desarmando a sus oponentes y lanzándolos al suelo. Rob combatía usando los desarmadores a manera de dagas, en un principio, y luego optó por usar las tijeras de podar para la defensa.

Pancho demostró tener gran habilidad con el uso del machete, cortando las armas de cuajo y golpeando con el balde a sus enemigos. A uno lo comenzó a golpear repetidas ocasiones con el esto último, lo cual también lo usaba como escudo, y le metió algo a la boca, obligándolo a tragarlo.

Al instante la pobre victima se rebolcó en el suelo, girando con desesperación como si le faltase aire. Cuando el moreno volteó hacia los demás atacantes, estos salieron huyendo despavoridos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No aguantan ni un inofensivo chile habanero toreado! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Remarcó sacando uno de un frasco que llevaba en su bata de laboratorio. -¡Cualquiera sabe que esto se come en pequeñas mordidas y cuidando de sólo usar los dientes porque quema! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Pancho, eres un sadico!- Reprendió su amigo mientras D. Cain sólo asentía con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-No si nos vamos para que puedan traerle agua al desafortunado individuo este.

Dichas batallas se fueron repitiendo (y los enemigos huyendo del ataque homicida con habaneros) hasta que llegaron ante una gigantesca puerta de metal que conducía a su destino.

-¿Cómo la vamos a abrir? ¡Necesitamos una clave de acceso!

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!- Dijo Z. X. apareciendo tras de ellos. -Retrocedan.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Esto!- Su brazo derecho se convirtió en una especie de cañón que no cargó rápidamente y no titubeó en disparar, volando por completo la puerta de metal

No tuvieron tiempo de expresar su asombro porque Z. X. se introdujó a gran velocidad y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguieron.

-¡Un halfreploid!- Exclamó asustado el lider de los guerrilleros, quien poseía una pequeña escolta de sus guardias y, al fondo, tenía a los cautivos, tal y como los habían visto en la tele.

El rubio/castaño corrió rápidamente entre los guardias, desarmándolos y no tardó en noquear al lider. Empezó entonces el proceso de liberar a los reploids, quienes se veían felices.

-¡Zero X, nos ha salvado!- Dijo una reploid de morado y verde y cabellos negros recogidos mientras abrazaba alegremente a Z. X. -¡Qué alegría me da verlo, señor!

-¡Entiendo, Dove, pero no es necesario que me saques el aire!- Protestó como pudo el pobre.

-¡Lo siento!- Respondió rápidamente soltándolo.

-Recomiendo que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.- Comentó D. Cain. -La policia y el ejército no tardarán en llegar de la misma manera en que nosotros lo hicimos. No sería conveniente que nos descubran aquí debido a que nos pueden preguntar demasiadas cosas y terminaríamos involucrando a estos dos jovenes. Además no sabemos si pueda haber más de ellos por ahí.

-Bien. Sálgamos.- Prácticamente ordenó Z. X.

Salir de ahí les resultó mucho más fácil. Tomaron unos de los camiones que había en el sitio para transportar a los 15 reploids y a los dos humanos. Z. X. y D. Cain optaron por guiarlos en las hoverbikes y algunos de los rescatados condujeron por turnos hasta llegar a su destino.

Aquello fue una experiencia muy pesada para Rob y para Pancho, quienes no tardaron en caer dormidos por el adormecedor sonido del vehículo en carretera...

Continuará.

Algo acarrereado pero aquí está el primer capítulo. Ya sé que no me quedó muy cómico y es probable que a muchos no les guste pero las cosas irán mejorando gradualmente.

El siguiente capítulo será:

Tea Spooney

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


	2. Tea Spooney

Capítulo 2: Tea Spooney 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Al parecer mi fic no tuvo el impacto que deseaba. De cualquier manera tampoco me había salido el primer capítulo a pedir de boca debido a que lo hice acarrereado aunque no estaba planeado para ser cómico.

No sé si se notará pero pienso cambiar esto a PG-13 y a action/adventure/general para poder meter un poco de parodia y humor, por consejo de Card. Se agregarán ciertos personajes que no estaban planeados originalmente así que espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Mega Man X son de la Capcom y todos los demás son míos, sin contar a las aluciones a películas y programas que se harán conforme pase la trama.

HALFREPLOID: PRELUDIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Capítulo 2: Tea Spooney

Pesadamente abrió sus ojos a un nuevo día. Volteó a hacia la ventana y suspiró.

-¡Qué sueño más extraño!- Pensó mientras se incorporaba.

Se miró a sí mismo y notó que portaba su uniforme escolar. Rápidamente metió sus manos a los bolsillos y encontró los desarmadores que había utilizado para defenderse.

-Veo que no lo fue.- Reflexionó meciéndose los cabellos. -No debo sorprenderme. No es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido.

Se levantó de la cama y se arregló. Bajó tranquilamente y bostezando aún hacia donde estaban sus padres en el comedor desayunando.

-¡Buenos días, cariño!- Saludó la madre. -¡Pensé que no te levantarías!

-¿Cómo regresé a casa?- Cuestionó el muchacho. -Recuerdo que estaba con Pancho y Z. X. y... nada más.

-¡Oh, al parecer caíste como tronco a dormir! ¡Si no fuera porque el buen Sr. Cain hizo el favor de explicarnos que fuiste a estudiar, probablemente hubieramos pensado que saliste a parrandear otra vez!

-¡Madre mía, no falte a la verdad!- Exclamó muy poéticamente. -¡¿Cuándo he ido a parrandear?!

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, puedo recordar algo...

Recordó entonces cuando tomó las cuerdas de un astabandera y las utilizó para hacer un salto bonjee desde un letrero que estaba en todo lo alto. Para su mala suerte, como se quedó colgando, se trozó la cuerda y cayó en la parte trasera de un pick up patrulla. 

En otra ocasión estaban Pancho y él tambaleandose de ebrios mientras caminaban por la calle ya avanzada la noche.

-¡Te digo, compa! ¡Hic!- Se esforzó a decir el moreno. -¡El tequila mexicano es de lo mejor! ¡Hic! ¡Pero hay que conformarnos con el mezcal! ¡Hic!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi tío Fred dio tres saltos para atrás y cantó con tralalá!- Estaba ebrio y no carburaba bien su cerebro. -¡Necesito echar un chorrito...!

Se acercó a una patrulla que estaba estacionada y procedió...

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Reprendió su amigo, que aún tenía un poco de cordura.

-¡Si los perros lo hacen, ¿por qué no yo?!

La Sra. Jacobs abrió la puerta y vio a un obeso policia con gafas obscuras (sólo las traía para apantallar) con su hijo tambaleante.

Otro día, Pancho y él se subieron sin permiso en el auto de su papá para pasear un rato.

-¿No crees que tu padre se dará cuenta? ¡Él está en casa!

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No iremos muy lejos!

No pudo decirlo mejor. Chocaron contra una patrulla cuando salían del garage... Por último, un día, Rob hizo voltear a un policia y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Acto seguido, un sumista cayó del cielo sobre el desafortunado joven.

De vuelta al momento en que los dejamos...

-¡Me has decepcionado!- Reprendió su progenitora. -Deberías haberle golpeado con un bat. Es más... sutil...

En eso pasaron en la tele un reportaje que les llamó la atención.

-El misterioso héroe emplumado volvió aparecer.- Informó un reportero. -El canario querido por todos volvió a salvar a unos indefensos niños de un terrible secuestro.

-Sí.- Añadió un pequeño con muchos ánimos. -¡Fue fantástico como los venció! ¡Blandió su espada y paum, adiós esclavitud!

-Como podrán notar, el ave escocesa sigue con su racha de logros incomprensibles para nosotros...

Al escuchar eso, la madre de Rob comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo. Su hijo optó por no decir palabra alguna.

-Tu madre no ha sido la misma desde lo de Brave Heart.- Comentó su padre. -¿Pizza?

Esa mañana Pancho entró al laboratorio de química, como siempre lo hacía. Por el pasillo ya transitaban algunos alumnos, aún somnolientos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TEA SPOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

La potente voz del joven López sorprendió (y despertó) a los pasantes. Salió rápidamente del laboratorio, aplastando a otro estudiante contra la pared con la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿TEA SPOONEY?!!!!!!!!!!!- Parecía demandar mientras casi atropella a los demás en su frenética carrera por los pasillos.

Sus compañeros, incluso el incrustado en la pared, mantenían sus ojos completamente abiertos y parpadeaban en confusión.

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio, varias chicas gritaban de horror y corrían de un lugar a otro espantadas. Los varones estaban estáticos al no saber como reaccionar. Eran atacados por una creatura de pelaje castaño. Su cuerpo asemejaba a un gato, al igual que sus orejas. La cola y el pelaje parecían de ardilla y su rostro era como el de un hamster. En pocas palabras, un ser extraño no muy agradable a simple vista.

Sin embargo no era su apariencia lo que los asustaba. Más bien era la forma como los atacaba. A pesar de su diminuta figura era capaz de infringir una increible fuerza en sus miembros y el destello de sus ojos lo hacían casi hipnótico, como si fuesen pequeñas miras lásers de una poderosa arma.

El gato/ardilla/hamster era feroz pero, repentinamente, se detubo. Volteó hacia un estudiante que venía caminando hacia la escuela: Z. X.

El joven de 12 años venía distraido y no se había dado cuenta del desastre que lo rodeaba. De pronto vio que un animal peludo se paró frente a él y sintió su potente mirada. No comprendía lo que pasaba mas sintió tranquilidad ante aquella visión azul rey. Zero X sonrió y, acto seguido, el felino/roedor se subió a sus hombros.

El rubio/castaño procedió a entrar a la escuela y se extrañó de sentirse observado por sus compañeros, en especial al no ser muy popular ni reconocido.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente. En un receso, Rob estaba reflexionando sobre el significado de lo acontecido la noche anterior cuando...

-¡¡¡¡¡¿HAS VISTO A TEA SPOONEY?!!!!!

Rob cayó al suelo por el susto. Su corazón aún latía a gran velocidad cuando miró a su fiel amigo Pancho observando como desesperado el lugar.

-¡No deberías hacer eso!- Protestó mientras se paraba de un salto. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡¡¡¡¡TEA SPOONEY ESCAPÓ!!!!!- Respondió el moreno moviendose de un lado a otro.

-¡Primero que nada, deja de gritar! ¡Además, ¿quién demonios es Tea Spooney?!

-¡Es una creatura muy peligrosa que yo cree!

-¡¡¿Qué tú qué?!!

-¡Como lo oíste! ¡Es el resultado de un accidente de laborario!

-¿Qué clase de accidente?

-Acababa de cruzar una ardilla con un hamster cuando sin querer golpeé ciertos químicos... Cayeron sobre un gato que pasaba, mi experimento y un láser defectuoso cercano... ¡¡BOOM!! ¡¡Un gato/ardilla/hamster/rayo láser fuera de control!!

-...

-¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO DEJAR A UN HALFREPLOID TAN ANIMAL SUELTO!

-¡¿D-dijiste halfreploid?!- Cuestionó Rob reaccionando al fin.

-Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Sabes que es eso?

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar pero sí, sí sé que es eso.

-Anoche el tipo guerrillero llamó halfreploid a Z. X. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Mmm. Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Mmm. ¡Extraño, ¿verdad?!

-¡¡¡YA EXPLICAME QUÉ ES UN HALFREPLOID O TE OBLIGARÉ A VER BARNEY POR UN MES!!!

-¡¡¡AAAHH!!- Comenzó a correr en círculos como desesperado. -¡¡¡NO SEAS CRUEL!!! ¡¡¡¡BARNEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- AARGH!!!!- Hubiera seguido gritando si no fuera porque Rob le dio un zape (golpe en la cabeza).

-¡Ya deja de estar de payaso o realmente cumpliré mi amenaza!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No te sulfures!- Suspiró. -Realmente no es demasiado complicado de explicar. De hecho es tan sencillo que...

-Recuerda, Barney...

-¡Un halfreploid es un ser que está entre la lógica reploid y la de un viviente, señor!- Prácticamente se pusó Pancho en firmes.

-¡Oye! ¡No era necesario que hicieras eso! ¿Podrías decirme como es eso posible?

-Bueno. Mmm. Eso no es tan fácil. Hasta ahora los halfreploids han sido un misterio y todos son producto de accidentes de laboratorio. He leido que, sin contar a Tea Spooney, sólo hay dos. Originalmente el desaparecido Dr. Cain empezó a tratar de crearlos para salvar a los reploids de la aniquilación. En pocas palabras pretendía convertirlos en seres vivos.

-Dos...- Adoptó una pose más pensante. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde esos 'accidentes'?

-12 años. ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que tenga una relación con lo de Z. X.? Me refiero. Según lo que dices, el proceso ha sido impredesible y produce resultados indeseados, como una fusión. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-No, vas bien. Hasta donde sé todos los casos han sido así. ¡Ahora eres tú quien habla con rodeos!

-Seguramente recuerdas que esa reploid de anoche llamó a Z. X. Zero X. Si mi memoria no me falla, Zero y Mega Man X desaparecieron también hace 12 años...

-¡¿Estás diciendo que...?!

-Sí. Podría ser que nuestro amigo sea la fusión no deseada de Zero y Mega Man X.

-¡Has estado pensando mucho últimamente, ¿verdad?!

-¡El que yo no sea un genio como tú en la ciencia no quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacer mi propia hipótesis!

-¡Je, je, je! ¡Tienes razón! Ahora, regresando a lo de mi dilema, ¿me ayudarías a buscar a Tea Spooney antes de que su parte 'láser fuera de control' salga a la luz y redusca a la escuela a escombros?

-Ya que lo pones así, supongo que no puedo rehusarme.- Respondió Rob en son de broma.

Ser el centro de atención de toda la clase siempre le había parecido como algo ajeno y desagradable que jamás le pasaría. Ahora tenía que soportar semejante presión. La creatura peluda en sus hombros distraía más que su largo cabello que caía hasta media espalda (una que otra chica lo envidiaba por ello).

Ya la maestra le había reprendido en 3 ocaciones por los ruidos de su acompañante y tuvo que disculparse diciéndoles la verdad.

-No sé de dónde rayos vino.

Sí le creían y era obvio de entender pero parecían esperar que hiciera algo más.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- Era la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza.

Suspiró en desconsuelo y se esforzó en soportar y seguir como si nada malo pasara.

-¡Nada!- Exclamó Pancho. -¡No aparece por ninguna parte!

-¡Aún no comprendo cómo pudiste dejarlo sin comida!- Exclamó su amigo. -¡¿Realmente esperabas que una creatura así no escaparía por el hambre?!

-¡No fue mi intención haber olvidado los chiles habaneros toreados en mi bata de laboratorio!

-¡Ya me preguntaba porqué llevabas esa cosa anoche!

-¡No te quejes que bien nos sacó del apuro!

-Ahora explicame mejor eso de que, prácticamente, creaste un halfreploid animal con TENDENCIAS MAVERICK.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Soy el único humano a quien respeta por ser su creador! Por la forma con que me trata creo que me considera su padre. ¿Por qué crees que renunció el asistente de laboratorio?

-...

Ya habían terminado las clases y quedaban pocos alumnos en la sección de preparatoria. Ahí estaban los dos, parados en la acera ante la escuela.

-¿Tú eres Francisco López García?- Preguntó uno de 5 enormes tipos de elegante vestimente negra que portaban armas de alto calibre y que aparecieron de Dios sabe donde.

-S-sí.- Tartamudeó el aludido. -¿Q-qué o-ocurre?

-Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros.- Remarcó el de apariencia más fiera.

-¡¡PÍO!!

Voltearon y vieron a un canario parado en el pavimento. Su rostro estaba pintado de azul y en lo alto sostenía una impactante espada escocesa.

-¡¡¡ES BRAVE HEART!!!- Exclamó Rob. -¡¡¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!!!

-¡¡¡¡PÍIIIIIOOOOOOOO!!!!- En español: ¡¡¡¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!

El canario sacudió la poderosa espada y un camión pasó dejándolo embarrado a media calle.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mataron a Brave Heart!- Dijo Rob.

-¡Hijos de #$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%!- Injurió Pancho.

Los dos se vieron conducidos a un camión estacionado en frente, a donde fueron empujados.

-¡Señor, señor!- Una niña le jaló el pantalón a uno de los secuestradores antes de que subiera al vehículo.

-¿Qué quieres, niña?

-Señor secuestrador, ¿qué significa #$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%?- Cuestionó poniendo la mirada más dulce que jamás se haya visto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Es...! Uh.- El pobre no sabía que decir. Podía ser un secuestrador pero no quería decir que buscara pervertir las mentes infantiles. -¡Una clave secreta! ¡Es una clave secreta!

-¡OOOOOhh!- Fue la respuesta de la pequeña. -¡Fantástico!

Comenzó a caminar dando brincos mientras cruzaba la calle.

-¡Sé una clave secreta! ¡Sé una clave secreta!- Repetía una y otra vez.

Pasó en frente de un grupo de niños guiados por una monja y un cura.

-#$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%- Dijo orgullosa hacia ellos saludándolos con una mano.

La monja y el cura pelaron los ojos y quedaron mudos...

-Disculpe.- Dijeron los pequeños jalándole el hábito a la monja. -¿Qué es #$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%?

Los secuestradores y los secuestrados presenciaron la escena y abrieron los ojos por completo sorprendidos y quedaron por un momento estáticos.

-... ¡Vámonos!- Atinó a decir uno. Acto seguido, se fueron.

Z. X. salió de la escuela un poco tarde porque le tocó hacer el aseo en su salón. Cuando salió a la acera, su acompañante comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Éste saltó de sus hombros y comenzó a correr muy velozmente. El de 12 sintió que debía seguirlo por lo que apresuró el paso.

La creatura saltaba sobre los carros en la autopista y Zero X hacía lo mismo con mucha facilidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se cuestionó sin detenerse.

Todo pasó rápido para Rob y Pancho. Estaban ahora tras las rejas de una jaula en medio de una especie de laboratorio.

-¡Cuántas veces se los tengo que repetir!- Gritaba el moreno. -¡No tengo idea cómo hice a Tea Spooney! ¡Fue un ACCIDENTE!

Desde su llegada no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre su creación. Sentían un gran interés por esa creatura/arma que podría servirles de mucho.

-¿Dónde está tu pequeño láser ambulante?- Cuestionó por veintiava vez el captor.

-¡Que no lo sé! ¡Escapó de su jaula!

-¡No mientas!

-¡No miento!

-¡¿Quieres que creamos que un genio puede cometer el tonto error de liberar a una creatura que es capaz de destruir edificios enteros?!

-...

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Se rió Rob. -¡Eso fue lo que pasó! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Rob, esto no es gracioso!

-¡NO SE BURLEN DE MÍ O ...!

Fue interrumpido por un poderoso estruendo y una enorme nube de humo proveniente de la entrada del laboratorio.

-¡Creo que ya he hecho esto antes...!

-¡Z. X.!- Exclamó Rob al reconocer la voz de su joven amigo.

Antes que la nube de humo se dicipara, el gato/ardilla/hamster saltó lanzando un poderoso y muy grande rayo láser por la boca. El ataque destruyó media jaula y perforó los aparatos y tres paredes frente a él.

Ágilmente, Z. X. se lanzó contra los captores y con feroz patadas y otros movimientos rápidos los desarmó y noqueó.

Los dos amigos salieron de su prisión.

-¡Tea Spooney!- Corrió Pancho al peludo. -¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¡¿Tea Spooney?!- Repitió el rubio castaño.

-¡Es una larga historia!

-Pues digánmela mientras salimos de aquí. ¡Un joven y una creatura extraña que cruzan la ciudad sobre los autos no es algo que sea de lo más permitido e imperceptible!

-¡Bien!- Agregó Rob. -¡Ya estoy cansado de este lugar!

Al rato se encontraban caminando por la calle. Tea Spooney había regresado a los hombros de Z. X.

-¡Interesante!- Comentó el de 12. -¿Así que me sigue sólo porque soy un halfreploid?

-¡Exactamente!- Respondió el creador. -Como nosotros no sentimos mejor con otros humanos, los halfreploids animales tienden a ello.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sin mi presencia puede ponerse a atacar a los demás?

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que mejor quedate con él!

-¡Está bien! Aunque no sé que dirá mi padre.

-Eso me recuerda...- Rob le explicó su teoría. Su amigo se sorprendió notablemente.

-Eso es... correcto.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡ahora quiero que nos digas ...!

-¡#$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%!- Gritó la pequeña niña de antes hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Exclamó Zero X.

-¡Deberías dejar de pervertir a los niños!- Dijo Rob mirando de reojo al moreno.

-¡Je, je, je!- Se rió nerviosamente.

-Por cierto.- Comentó el joven amigo. -¿Qué es #$%%&()&%(&%&$=)&)%##%&%#%#%#%°/#%/#$&#$%#/#%#$/#(#()&$$%#[]P¨*[Ñ!"$(#/#$#$#$")?#%?

Continuará.

Realmente creo que esto no es mi fuerte. Espero que les haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo será:

¡Aléjate de mí!

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


End file.
